


I Miss You

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [54]
Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: I miss you.Character: CollinsWarning: Little angst





	I Miss You

Writing Jack Collins letters was the only thing that kept you going, it was a reminder that he was still there, still okay, that you could still speak to him even if through words. Receiving letters was always filled with relief and a great deal of longing. Here in your hands was an item he had touched, had lovingly crafted and yet it couldn’t truly fill the spot that he’d left. 

_Dearest Jack,_

_I miss you. That is one of the most important I wish for you to know, to remember. That I miss you with every part of my being, every essence of my soul. I ache and yearn to simply see you again, to hear the lilt of your voice, to see the blue of your eyes. To see that you are truly okay. I miss you._

_You must also remember that I love you, no matter how far we’re apart, how long we go without seeing each other, no matter how this war goes, I love you. I’ve loved you since the day you fell jumping over that garden fence. You were silly and ridiculous and covered in grass and yet you endeared me. Made me smile._

_You still make me smile. Even though we’re apart. Your letters always make me smile, you have a hold on me, one that I never wish to be released from._

_I love you. I miss you. I wish this war would end, but until it does please remember those two things and don’t forget to write me back...I know how forgetful you can be sometimes, love._

_All my love,_

_Y/N x_


End file.
